


The yogurt accident

by GrumpyBambi



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentioned EveryoneXChangkyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, so much filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: Changkyun just wanted to help their staff.How did he end up covered in white liquid?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	The yogurt accident

If you are interested in this story please vote for it :>  
I have started a poll and I will start writing and publishing 2 or 3 with the most votes.  
One of them will published on twitter first. The other one/two on ao3.

Twitter : @BambiGrumpy

For questions or requests :

https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy


End file.
